disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oceans
Oceans is a 2010 French nature documentary film by Jacques Perrin distributed in the United States by Disneynature. It was released on April 22, 2010 in 1,200 theaters in the US for Earth Day. The film explores Earth's five oceans. It is Disneynature's third release following Earth and The Crimson Wing in 2009. The version distributed in the USA and Canada by DisneyNature is 20 minutes shorter than the world version of the film, and is edited for a youth audience. The European version was not edited the same way, and contained strong scenes of massacres of sea animals, recreated through special effects. Budgeted at 50 million Euros ($66 million US), it was filmed in over 50 different places and took four years to film. The movie is a high-quality filming documentary featuring ocean animals. It reflects the need to respect nature and demonstrates the negative aspects of human activity on animals. Oceans is directed and produced by Jacques Perrin, director Jacques Cluzaud with producer Nicolas Mauvernay, editors Catherine Mauchain and Vincent Schmitt, art director Arnaud Le Roch. Visual effects were produced by visual effect supervisor Nicolas Chevallier, VFX producers Alain Lalanne and Edouard Valton, digital artists Mickael Goussard, Jean-Louis Kalifa, Julien Buisseret, Olivier Sicot, Nicolas Evrard. Plot Oceans ''gives you details and facts about the journey of the ocean. The film begins on a beach and there are boys and one of them wonders what the ocean is. The scene cuts to the Galapagos where a clan of marine iguanas and horseshoe crabs wander. Then at night a rocket takes off and surprises the two clans. Meanwhile, the rocket takes off to outer space. Then goes to the trench where the larvae of sea urchin and the crustacean egg lie. Then comes to a swarm of moon jellyfish. Then at day a different type of jellyfish float along the current. Later at the coast of South Africa, a hungry mob of common dolphins, commorants, bronze whaler sharks, and brydes whales hunt sardines. After the feast, manta rays gobble down a few sardines. moments later a blanket octopus swims quietly along the current. Meanwhile the sardines start making odd shapes. At a beach sea lions rest in the sun. In deeper water, a humpback whale and her calf start to flipper slap, spyhop, and breach. Meanwhile the sea lions start hunting. the others on the beach watch sally lightfoot crabs crawl on the sand. The hunting sea lions are returning home, but some are eaten by a great white shark, and a killer whale. In the deeper waters a blue whale feasts on some krill. At twilight birds are flying back to their nests. At night carnivores are out to hunt on the reef including the mantis shrimp who kills a crab in the movie. In Australia, a Spanish dancer comes out of its home. At day bottlenose dolphins are leaping on the waves. Meanwhile a dugong and green sea turtle are feasting on sea grass. On the beach baby sea turtles have to make it to the ocean without being eaten by frigatebirds, which only one baby turtle survives. In the sea sailfish are feasting on fish. At a coral reef, creatures are minding their own business Beyond the reef a cuttlefish is eating crabs. After that, garden eels and razorfish act really smooth. After that, spider crabs start war. Meanwhile humpback whales, blue whales, sunfish, blue sharks, sperm whales and whale sharks migrate. Then a bunch of spinner dolphins, yellowfin tuna and manta rays swim for a long time. Far away an Asian sheepshead wrasse is mating. Miles away a sea otter is smashing clams. In Alaska, the humpback whales have made it to the feeding grounds. The scene cuts to netted sea animals including tuna, whale sharks, sailfish, sea turtles, and sunfish. Along the way the fishing boat as a hard time fighting the waves. Then a satellite shows the trash in the ocean. Underwater tons of trash is destroying a fur seals home. The scene cuts to the 2 polar regions Arctic and Antarctica. Then divers are discovering the ocean, and one of them swims with a great white shark! At the end the narrator says we shouldn't ask what exactly is the ocean, we should ask what exactly are we. Production Filming Most of the documentary was shot on the sea in boats, submarines, and even scuba-diving. Music Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas recorded a special duet for Disney's North American release titled, "Make a Wave". The documentary was accompanied by a score composed by Bruno Coulais, performed by the Paris Philharmonic Orchestra. The score features Coulais' trademark instrumentation and musical style, combining solo players, electronic enhancement effects and other unusual musical elements. Three themes are featured within the score, one of them adapted into a song entitled "Océan Will Be". Reception The film has received positive reviews from critics. At the review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the movie has received an 81% fresh rating from overall critics from 62 reviews. Its consenus states "''Oceans adds another visually stunning chapter to the Disney Nature library." Among Rotten Tomatoes' "Cream of the Crop", which consists of popular and notable critics from the top newspapers, websites, television, and radio programs, the film holds an overall approval rating of 84% based on 19 reviews. Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average from 0-100 of top reviews from mainstream critics, gave the film an average score of 79% based on 20 reviews. The world version of the film received much more praise than the USA and Canada version. The film opened briefly at #1, grossing $2,466,530 from 1,206 theaters on opening day; an excellent number in documentary standards, despite being far from the opening day total of its predecessor, Earth. However, the film was overshadowed by its competition with The Back-Up Plan and The Losers as well as continued success from How to Train Your Dragon and Date Night. The film grossed $6 million over the Friday-Sunday period, reaching eighth place at the box office, and taking somewhat less than Earth's $8.8 million, but taking more than March of the Penguins. It was the third highest-grossing opening for a documentary film. Despite grossing an additional $4 million over the week, the film collapsed 57% in its second weekend, a steeper drop than its predecessor, taking in $2.6 million from 1,210 theaters. The film earned an additional $2 million over the week and $1.6 million in its third weekend as well as expanding to 1,232 theaters and remaining in tenth place. The film was not a box office success as it closed on July 15, 2010 after only 85 days of release, earning $19,422,319 domestically. However, the film earned $63,229,120 overseas for a total of $82,651,439 worldwide, making it financially successful. The film was released on DVD and a DVD + Blu-ray Combo Pack on October 19, 2010. Category:Films Category:2010 films Category:Live-action films Category:Documentaries Category:Disney films Category:Disneynature films Category:G-rated films Category:Non-Disney Category:Films Distributed by Disney in certain countries